


Bait

by pulse268



Series: Dean Winchester: Cock Slut [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Knotting, M/M, Non - Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn’t expect this case to turn out like this. They were just meant to ask questions, find the shifter, shoot and burn the remains. He wasn’t looking forward to baiting their suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean didn’t expect this case to turn out like this. They were just meant to ask questions, find the shifter, shoot and burn the remains. He wasn’t looking forward to baiting their suspect.

"Dean, you have to be the one to do this. I’ve never slept with a guy before, or even flirted with one. I might blow our cover," Sam told his brother as he glanced at him from above his laptop. "Whoa there, Sammy. What makes you think I know how to flirt with guys? Don’t get me wrong, I like a good dicking, but all I have to do is nod my head in the direction of the alley and bam! Mission accomplished." Dean smirks as Sam turns red at his words.

"Well, there was that one time in the uh eleventh grade when you flirted with Sally’s dad and we found you guys in the garage going at it. Worst study date ever," Sam says.

"That wasn’t flirting. We were talking about cars which led to one thing and then another. Let me tell you, Sammy, that firebird was a beauty. Especially the interior," Dean replies with a grin and a wink.

"Ugh, don’t remind me. Sally and I saw." Sam covers his face with both hands, blocking out the image of Dean getting plowed by an older man. Dean laughs. 

__________

After scarring his brother some more, Dean had reluctantly agreed. He might get to mess around with the guy.

Dean was currently in a joggers outfit. His black shorts riding up his thighs as he jogged slowly through a trail in the city’s biggest park. The trail was surrounded by trees and more trees, leading to the other side of town. He was halfway through when he spotted the bench where all the victims took a break before speaking to a man sitting there before disappearing then showing up dead with bite marks strewn across their bodies according to the police and witnesses.

Right on cue there was a man sitting on the bench. He definitely fit the profile. Tall, dark, and well built with black, spiked hair.

Dean approached the bench, the man ignoring him and the hunter pretending to ignore the shifter. He stretched his arms above his head, blue shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of skin. He knew he had the man’s attention when he felt eyes on him. Dean inwardly smirked.

Time to work the Winchester charm. He just hoped Sam is nearby. Or not.

____

It must have worked because they were devouring each others mouths in minutes. Dean felt weird while they licked into each others mouths. It was like his body suddenly decided to turn up the temperature a couple degrees. He was starting to sweat like crazy. Was it the weather? No, it couldn’t have been, his make out buddy looked fine. Shifter. He meant shifter.

The shifter pulled away and stripped off his shirt while Dean felt something wet gush out of him. He startled and made to stand up, but a hand shot out and stopped him. The shifter’s nostrils are flaring and his eyes have turned blood red.

Oh fuck. An Alpha.

That explains the wetness between his legs. He thought they’d be dealing with a rouge omega or a beta. Only an Alpha can cause a human body to act against its biology. Dean sure as hell hoped the Alpha just wanted a quick fuck and not a mate.

The Alpha tore the hunter’s shirt and shorts off with his free hand, leaving Dean in his boots. The hunter let out a cry at his clothes being ripped from his body, moving to get up again but stopping at the deep growl the Alpha let out. Dean’s hole throbbed at the sound while slicking itself up.

The Alpha had enough of their staring contest and proceeded to tear off his own pants. Fuck. The dude is huge. Dean’s own cock is starting to harden.

In one swift movement the Alpha has Dean on all fours on the bench, chest meeting the cold marble, ass high in the air, forearms in front of his head. He’s breathing heavily, body soaked in sweat and slick. His mind is in a state of arousal, telling him he needs an Alpha’s knot. Dean whines when he feels fingers prodding at his gaping wet hole. The fingers give him short-lived relief as they stretch his rim and inner walls, making him shout as they find his prostrate and continuously press down on it.

He’s so hard it hurts. His cock swings as his body spasms from the overload of pleasure the Alpha gives him. He’s painting the bench underneath in precome, droplets clinging to the engorged head.

"Please," Dean pleads, " Knot me, fucking knot me." He raises his ass higher to coerce the Alpha into fucking him faster.

The hunter lets out a sigh as the Alpha pulls out his fingers and rubs the huge mushroom head of his cock on Dean’s hole, slicking himself up. “My sweet Omega,” He says as he grabs Dean’s hips and enters the hunter, “Gonna fill you up with my seed. Pump you full.”

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Dean begs as the Alpha bottoms out. It’s so huge, Dean thinks if he pats his stomach he’ll be able to feel it.

He’s not prepared for the brutal pace the Alpha immediately sets.

Dean’s gasping as every thrust knocks the air out of his lungs, his body rocking forwards and back as the Alpha pulls him backwards on each thrust. The Alpha is growling while pounding into the wet, clenching, hot, body underneath him.

Dean’s moaning every time the cock inside him hits his prostrate, his own cock hard as steel, letting out little uh, uh, uh’s as he’s plowed from behind. It feels so good he doesn’t want to stop. The case forgotten for now as he’s assaulted with pleasure.

The Alpha continues to fuck into the hard body below, knot starting to form as he reaches his orgasm. “Ready for my knot, Omega?”.

Dean whimpers. The Alpha keeps thrusting into Dean as his knot starts to grow, catching on the hunter’s rim. With one last brutal thrust the Alpha forces his knot into Dean’s hole, triggering the hunter’s own orgasm.

"Fuck yeah," Dean moans as he comes onto the bench below him and his thighs. He can feel the Alpha coming inside him, stomach bulging slightly from the loads of spunk.

The Alpha roars as he knots Dean, little animals around them scattering into the shadows of the trees.

"Gonna mate you." The Alpha growls into Dean’s ear, stretching over his back, and gripping his waist possessively. The Alpha bares his fangs.

Dean’s quickly snapped out of his post-orgasmic haze.

Where the fuck is Sam?


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of this one shot. I guess it's not longer a one shot now.

It hurts. It fucking hurts.

The pain of the Alpha's sharp fangs sinking into the meat of his shoulders is unbearable and he tries to squirm away, but he can't. The Alpha's knot is still locked in his ass and the omega in him is beginning to surface again. Making his foggy mind recognize the need to submit with both body and mind to his new _mate_. His _Alpha_.

"Get the fuck off me!" Dean shouts, trying in vain to get away from under the Alpha. He hopes the knot deflates before the bite takes and changes his body permanently. He needs to find Sam. He should've been here by now. 

"Submit, Omega," The Alpha growls in his ear having already pulled out his sharp fangs from his shoulder. Blood coats the shifter's lower lip and chin and Dean knows his own shoulder is stained crimson too. He needs to figure a way out. "Soon you'll be _my_ omega and _he_ won't be able to claim you."

What the fuck. There's another one? Dean thinks the maybe keeping Sam busy. Yeah. That's gotta be it. Sure enough his brother would have killed it and is on his way here. He'll stick to that until he finds a way to escape.

The Alpha moves on top of him where he is draped across his back and the cock in his ass shifts, making the knot tug at his rim and the hunter whimpers, hole clenching around the huge knot. The Alpha grunts. He can _feel_ it spurting more come into his guts and Dean is thinking he should be freaking out at the amount of come it's been shooting into him, but a crazy, newly formed part of his mind surfaces and rationalizes that it's what he's made for. To milk an Alpha's knot and breed.

A hand grasps his stomach and flattens its palm on it, rubbing soothingly. "Sshhh, Omega. You'll be full soon. Gotta keep you stuffed, so you won't escape." It travels up his torso, rolling his nipple between it's thumb and indexfinger and then the other. Dean keens, his nipples have always been a sensitive part of his body and having them toyed with after a long dry spell has him moving his hips back against his Alpha. 

His Alpha. Fuck. He's not sure what to think anymore.

"Mmm, that's it, Omega. Soon you'll be begging again in no time."

Dean is utterly fucked. He can tell his stomach has bulged even further with the amount of come the shifter has spilled into him. He can feel it leaking out around the knot, running down his thighs, pooling under him and mixing with his own release. His nipples being played with has him writhing on a knot and has his own cock start swelling up.

There's a sudden wet plop and Dean feels a stream of come spill out of him and knows the shifter has pulled out, wincing at the small sting of pain. 

"So beautiful," The Alpha says as he pulls back to kneel on his knees and watch Dean's greedy hole attemp to close up and keep the come in him. "The perfect omega. _My omega_."

Dean knows he shouldn't, but he can't help but beg as the Alpha begins to lap up his own come from his thighs to ass. He pushes back against the shifter's face when a slick tongue drags across his gaping hole. He writhes and twists his body hoping the Alpha will reward him with more of his tongue.

He doesn't. Dean wants to kick him with his foot, but the incessant need to come stops him. He needs a knot. 

"Please, please, please," Dean begs, shoving his ass higher into the air and spreading his legs wider. He feel empty, like his body won't settle until he's filled to the brim again. He's hot and willing to let the Alpha - _My Alpha_ his mind tells him - to bury his knot in him one more time just so he can be relieved of this intense itch.

"Come on you fucker! Knot me!" Dean shouts in frustration and need. He runs his hands through his hair, yanking on it in desperation. 

A harsh slap to his ass has him whimpering immediately and he stills. "See? I knew you'd beg." Another slap, this time to his hole and Dean yelps."Omegas always beg."

Dean feels the blunt head of the Alpha's cock at his hole and he pushes back instantly, impaling himself in one swift movement. He howls, throwing his head back and moans in satisfaction at feeling full. He feels the shifter grab his hips before he can start fucking himself on it's cock. Looking over his shoulder, he sees the Alpha's eyes glowing the same blood red again and whines.

"Don't worry, Omega. I'll feed your hungry hole."

The Alpha does. 

He fucks him hard, his pace brutal His cock sinks in so deep, Dean knows he's missing his prostate on purpose, torturing his omega. Dean is moaning loud out in the open, the forest their only audience   
as the Alpha pounds at his hole. His heavy, full balls smacking against his ass, almost like a spanking and Dean cries out in pleasure as the Alpha finally strikes his prostate.

Dean is trembling now, body tense and ready to come when the Alpha suddenly lifts him up by his shoulders and settles him in his lap, impaling him further on his cock and Dean wails. His cock spurts all over his stomach, chest, and chin, hole clenching around the massive dick he's riding. Dean feels the hands gripping his shoulders through his armpits tighten their hold before the shifter's cock starts pistoning in and out of his ass with fervor. He throws his head back in pleasure, groaning as his prostate is assaulted with every thrust.

The omega in him has taken over now and all Dean can think is _knot, knot, knot_. He arches and writhes in the Alpha's lap, grabbing the Alpha's thighs to try and steady himself from the rough fucking he's taking.

"So big, Alpha! Please! Knot me!" Dean begs in his mindless state of arousal, whining as his prostate is overstimulated. The Alpha growls behind him. He's close, the omega part of his mind tells him and Dean is prepared to milk the knot for every drop of come he can.

Dean feels the base of the knot start to press against his rim and Dean tries to sink down on it. The Alpha pushes his knot harder against his rim when his ass meets it halfway and Dean keens once it forces itself past the swollen, pink rim of his ass and stays locked in.

His Alpha roars as soon as his knot pushed through his hole and settles inside, silk walls keeping it snug. Dean feels the moment he starts to fill him up with a fresh, warm batch of come; it splashes against his inner walls, mixing in with his earlier release, sloshing around inside him. And it feels great. 

Dean blacks out sometime after that. 

__________spn__________

He wakes up in his bed in the motel he and Sam were staying at. Sam! Not bothering to figure out how he got there, Dean attempts to get up only to fall on his knees beside the bed. His body feels like jelly and his ass feels... fine. He thought it'd be on fire. Valiantly trying to get up again and retrieve his duffel bag to use one of the many cellphones they keep as backup with every number of every phone they use, Dean fails and ends up falling on his ass wincing as he makes impact with the floor.

Huffing in frustration, Dean doesn't think about the Alpha or where he could be, focusing only on his little brother and his whereabouts. He also thinks about an escape plan. It should be easy, but knowing their luck with the supernatural Dean decides to fuck it and do whatever it takes to find Sam. 

Mustering up all his strength, Dean gets to his feet, swaying a little before making his way to his duffel bag and taking out some clothes. His boots still being on send a shiver down his spine as he pulls on a pair of jeans, boxer briefs, and a plaid button-up. Messy hair be damned.

Quickly taking out a cell from the duffel, Dean heads into the bathroom, washes his face and brushes his teeth with the cell held tightly in one hand. Making his way out of the bathroom he dials Sam's number and waits for the sound of a call being answered. He paces around the hotel room while the cell rings in his ear and darts glances at the door wondering if the shifter is going to make his presence known anytime soon.

Dean can feel his heart beating in his chest when no one picks up and immediately heads to the door. He's about to reach for the knob when the door is swung open. 

Standing right in front of him on the other side is Sam. And that's the moment his ass chooses to slick itself up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is it really him?


End file.
